Amelia Bennett
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Amelia Bennett is your average 23 year old witch, besides that fact that she's a vampire, who just found her father after 123 years of looking for him. Love, confusion, war and so much more. This picks up 130 years after Season 6.
1. Hello Father

Amelia Bennett wasn't you're average twenty three year old girl, mostly because she's actually one-hundred and twenty-three years old. Amelia is a Hybrid, a witch-pire you could say. Mother a witch, dad a vampire and out comes Amelia.

Her mother passed in child birth and her father was never found, she was raised by a coven. Her waist length black hair was always shiny and her green eyes were beauriful- but complexion set the tone for her looks.

"Kim, have you seen my grey sweater?" Amelia was rummaging through her drawers getting ready for a date with.

"No, can't you wear anything and just compel him to like you?" Her room mate Kim asked jokingly. Kim Castle was a 4th generation witch who Amelia had known for many years from her Coven in New Orleans.

"Sure, if I were into that whole Dracula love trance relationship." Eventually Amelia found her sweater and dashed outside to race to the cafe, she literally collided with someone in her rush.

"Argh! Sorry!" She apologized to the man, looking up she noticed how handsome he was. Tall, white and messy jet-black hair falling in his blue eyes.

"it's alright, Amelia." The stranger said with a devilish grin.

"Do I know you?" She asked shocked.

"I'm Damon Salvatore," he said slowly. "I'm _your_ father."


	2. Damon's Diary

_**December 1st 2017**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has been 3 years since Kai put Elena in her eternal princess nap. Stefan is breathing down my neck saying I need to let it all out so he bought me this girly diary to talk about how I feel and what's been happening. Because apparently I'm the vampire Anne Frank now?_

 _So Kai brought back some crazy Witch-Pires who destroyed the town, literally destroyed it. So many innocent people died because of Mama Salvatore, also known as the psycho who gave birth to me and then tried to kill me... Multiple times in the last three years._

 _Last year Bon-Bon and I finally found the amulet to strip them of their power, which made killing them a whole lot easier._

 _We lost Alaric, he sacrificed himself for Matt- that was tough. Honestly I can't imagine what Elena is going to return to at this point..._

 _Stefan wasn't really himself for the first year either, killing mom didn't exactly put a smile on his face. Luckily psycho Barbie and him finally got thing rolling four months ago, if you think about it- it's gross how many women we've both slept with at this point..._

 _I miss Elena, there I wrote it down. It's not helping. It's not helping at all. What about this is suppose to be therapeutic? Writing down that every time I lay in that bed all I can think of is Elena, that amazing woman who I was suppose to be with right now. I miss her so much that it feels like I'm desiccating. It feels like I'm being stabbed in the chest repeatedly by hot iron rods and each time it hurts more._

 _Which brings us to Bonnie Bennett,_

 _Who's life is linked to the love of my life. It's complicated. She dies- Elena wakes up. How long do witches usually live? Now that I think about it, a very very long time._

 _I hate to say it though, I've become pretty attached to that feather floating freak. She's not only the reason Elena is asleep but also the reason I haven't completely lost my mind. Sure she is a control freak and a complete loser, but she's here and it helps..._

 _Stefan is dumb, this isn't helping._

 _ **December 25th 2017**_

 _I miss her._

 _ **December 31st**_

 _I miss her even more._

 _ **January 23rd 2018**_

 _Dear diary,_

 _That sounds stupid Im not writing that anymore. Im just going to write "What's up book" or something..._

 _Just to make this clear, I love Elena Gilbert with every fiber of my being. She is without a doubt in my mind, my soul-mate. She's the most amazing human/vampire to ever have walked this earth..._

 _But something is happening..._

 _ **January 30th 2018**_

 _So book,_

 _Bonnie dragged me to New York to get out of this "funk" she says I'm in. It was a three day trip, I can't say it wasn't enjoyable._

 _I miss Elena so much everyday... Bonnie is the only person who can even make me forget that pain for a second, as much as I can't stand her taste in music and the weird hats she wears..._

 _ **February 14th 2018**_

 _I miss Elena, I know that I have a lot of years before I'll see her again... I know that._

 _I am literally sitting in a shrine of her clothes, diaries and photos. I can't do this anymore, I can't keep using Bonnie as a life raft. I need Elena._

 _ **March 1st 2018**_

 _She's so annoying I think I am_

 _Going to kill her soon..._

 _ **April 1st 2018**_

 _Matt and Bonnie decided to April fools me by setting my alarm back 3 hours... It was stupid. I smashed it._

 _ **April 20th 2018**_

 _Bonnie and I went to go see Jeremy yesterday, he's engaged. Bonnie didn't take it well. The chick was hot but Bonnie is pretty bummed... Elena would be so happy though._

 _ **June 1st 2018**_

 _Her birthday is coming, she'll be laying in a box while I sit here alone._

 _I miss Elena._

 _ **June 30th 2018**_

 _Stefan and Caroline have ventured off to France for the next six months, Bonnie and I will be venturing off to New Orleans._

 _We heard a rumor there's a very strong coven down there who might be able to break Kai's curse. We won't try anything without lots of research, I can't loose both of them._

 _Bonnie told me she can't take being the reason Elena isn't with us, but I know her something else is up._

 _ **July 29th**_

 _Almost a whole month of talking to witches and covens, running around chasing rumors all over New Orleans._

 _Bonnie has been loving it, meeting all these covens and learning things. Let's not forget the beignets, I'm pretty sure she's going to need a glamour spell to hide that ten pounds she's packed on._

 _Nothing useful yet..._

 _ **August 18th**_

 _I love her, I know this feeling it's weak but it's there... This isn't good._

 _ **September 27th 2018**_

 _Bonnie and I are going drinking with the coven, hopefully I don't eat anyone._

 _ **September 28th 2018**_

 _God I wish I would have just ate someone..._

 _ **September 29th 2018**_

 _How can I avoid her after that night, I made a big mistake..._

 _I slept with Bonnie Bennett, I had sex with Bonnie Bennett._

 _ **October 31st**_

 _I am in love with Bonnie Bennett, I may never lover her more but I do love her. I hate the way she corrects me, but somehow I fell in love with her._

 _We decided to leave back to mystic falls early, we have learned nothing and gotten no where in our search._

 _Maybe right now isn't even the time.. How will I explain to Elena one day..._

 _Will I explain it to her?_

 _ **December 25th 2018**_

 _I still miss Elena and so does Bonnie. Barbie found out about Bonnie and i yesterday. She flipped out, Stefan thinks I'm ... I forgot how he said it._

 _Basically little bro thinks I'm using Bonnie an Elena replacement. Bonnie is nothing like Elena, I know that._

 _I'm tired of writing things down._

 _ **December 1st 2023**_

 _Is this thing still on? It's been awhile._

 _She's pregnant. I had some trouble believing it's mine, a vampire baby. How will that even work?_

 _We went to an elder witch who confirmed its mine. Bonnie is freaking out, this wasn't exactly something we thought could happen so who thought about contraceptives._

 _I know Stefan hates me... Why shouldn't he I'm going to be a dad._

 _I keep having this nightmare that it'll come out a tiny murder... Or that I'll be like my dad._

 _How did all this happen? Life changed up so much without Elena. Thank god she isn't alive to see this._

 **This chapter is the only chapter I will be doing in Damon's Diary POV. Let me know what you guys think or I won't keep going obviously. So please let me know! Next would be Bonnie's POV not in diary form.**


	3. Memory Lane

"My father?" Amelia repeated, her mouth gaping open. Damon gently pushed her jaw up, "You're going to catch flys, Kiddo."

Amelia just stared at him in awe, his features were similar to hers. "That means you're a -" Damon nodded, "Yes."

As it all finally started to come to her she realized how angry she was, "A hundred and twenty three years! You can't be him. He would have looked for me! I have my mother's journals she said he was a good man."

Damon put both hand up, "I thought you were dead. That's what the coven told me when I came back for you. That you were dead."

She looked at him suspiciously, "No. Go away, you're a liar."

"Can we just talk about this please?" He put a hand on her shoulder, "Give me thirty minutes." Amelia looked at the cafe across the street where her date was waiting. "Fine," she said pulling her phone from her purse.

She texted the poor guy, 'Sorry family situation. Rain check?'

Damon pulled Amelia by the arm down a few blocks to a hotel where he was staying. It was a five star hotel and as they took the elevator to the top floor Amelia realized Damon had most likely compelled the front desk.

"Bonnie kept diaries?" Damon asked as if those words just registered in his mind.

Amelia nodded, "They go all the way back to her early teens. You're in most of them."

Damon winced, "that can't be all good."

Amelia snorted, "It wasn't."

Once they were both safely in the hotel room Damon started,

"Vampires and witches having kids weren't exactly the average thing. It still isn't I haven't found another scenario like ours in one hundred years." He paced in front of her,

"Your mother was the most annoying, stubborn, goodie-two shoes and amazing witch I've known. If she kept journals then I'm sure you know not everyone approved of us, I don't think we even did for a short time." Damon chuckled, "She told me that I ruined her life," he smiled down at Amelia.

"So what happen then? If you loved her why did you abandon her while she was having me?"

Damon looked at her confused, "Abandon? I came back that night. They said you were lost that you couldn't have been saved."

"But why leave?" Amelia exclaimed in frustration.

"I had to," he sighed thinking of that night. Remembering the exact moment that he an Bonnie knew he had to leave.

 _"AHHHHH FUCK," Bonnie screamed as Damon held her hand tightly. The coven had her in their living room with towels and blankets, "Are you sure we shouldn't be at a hospital?" Damon asked angrily._

 _The elder witch shook her head, "We don't exactly know what this child is going to look like or do. I don't think having her in a public hospital is the best plan."_

 _"Marissa is right," Bonnie cried out. "I will be FIINEEEE AHHHH FUCK YOU DAMON."_

 _Damon couldn't help but chuckle, "Pretty sure that's what got us into this mess Bon-Bon."_

 _"UGHHHH I HATE YOU!" She was screaming at this point. One of the witch's nodded at Bonnie, "Time to push Ms. Bennett. "_

 _And as Bonnie pushed and cried out curse words at Damon, he couldn't help but be more excited than the entire nine months. It was when he heard something in Bonnie crack, she screamed out in a torturous pain._

 _"What was that, what's happening?"_

 _"The baby," the witch said slowly. "It's drinking her blood from the inside."_

 _Damon gaped in horror, "What? no kill it. Stop it! BONNIE!" Bonnie was turning pale on the spot._

 _"No, Damon don't kill it. She's our baby girl," hear breath was heavy and her lips loosing color_.

 _The witches were preparing for the baby's arrival, "The child will have taken her life by the time it's in this world."_

 _"My blood then," he said biting into his wrist. Bonnie shook her head, "I don't want to be- I don't want be that." Pushing his wrists away._

 _It was when Damon heard the cry of a baby he turned white in horror, Afraid to see what kind of monster he had given Bonnie's life for._

 _He looked at the small wrinkly thing in the blanket, it was human. A small tiny fragile baby girl with ten fingers and ten toes._

 _The witch handed Bonnie the baby, "She's beautiful." Bonnie was loosing blood faster. "Amelia," she breathed. "I want to name her Amelia." Damon nodded with tears, "Then that's her name._ "

 _The witch took the baby from Bonnie and with only a few breaths she said, "Damon I love you. I've had more than I can ask for and I am okay with this." Damon hugged her tightly, "Please just take my blood."_

 _Bonnie shook her head, closing her eyes. "Go- Elena- box. No air." And with those few words she was gone forever. Damon realized right there that Elena didn't have much time before she woke up and her human lungs would be dried out in a coffin._

 _"I have to go," he said to Marisa who nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours."_

 _"The little thing will be fine with us," she smiled at him. "Im sorry for your loss." And with his heart broke in two Damon rushed out to his car to bring Elena home_.

"So I- I killed mom?" Amelia's stomach turned inside out.

"No, you were just a baby. It was in your nature to need blood." Damon looked down, "It was my fault she's gone. I should have just forced my blood down her throat."

"But she didn't want to be a vampire," Amelia mumbled out trying to hold in tears.

Damon grabbed her in a tight hug, "I didn't know you were alive until ten thirty years ago when a witch was talking about some hybrid that was born." He wiped tears from her face, "I know you don't know it, but you look so much like your mother."

Amelia tried to hold back a sob, "Why would they do that? Why would they keep me from you?"

Damon sighed, "I don't know. I want to know the same thing."

"This doesn't change anything," Amelia cried. "You left me for some woman."

Damon held her at arms length, "You can never understand the confusion or hurt I had in that exact moment. I loved Bonnie very much, but Elena was her best friend and the love of my life. I thought that psychotic coven would take care of you for a few hours while I broke Elena out of a coffin that was sealed shut."

He shook his head, "I can't change that."

Amelia wiped her eyes, "What happen to her?"

Damon ran his fingers through his hair, "That's a long story, let's save that for dinner or something."

Amelia stood up, "I want to know why Marissa did this!" Damon nodded, "Me too."

"I have to go," she exclaimed with anger.

"Wait- what?" Damon chased after her "Where are you going?"

"Home!"

Damon was trying to stop her but she had used magic to throw him back, "I am going to get some answers!" And with that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Does any of my readers use WATTPAD?


End file.
